Adam LambertLove Story Is this love? It can't be
by misstaylormorteriddle
Summary: This is a story about the beloved Adam Lambert! I love him, and I wanted to write a story about him! So, here it is! What happens when Kylee, a 28 year old singer meets up with an old friend she doesn't remember? And will Adam find his true sexuality? :
1. Chapter 1

Adam Lambert. Somehow, I knew that name. Ryan kept saying it, over and over, talking about how good Adam sounded when he sang. Adam. Where did I know his name? If I could just see his face it might bring back memories...if there were any. No, there had to be some. I had to have known this man from somewhere...or I wouldn't feel a tugging at my chest, right? But where did I know him from? Maybe I knew him from...no. They told me about everything already. I know I couldn't have known him from before my accident. I just couldn't have. If I did...that would mean my parents had lied to me. "Contestant Number 1313, you're next!" Ryan shouted over the crowd over contestants. I took a deep breath and walked over to the doors, where Ryan stood. "Adam is still in there, give him just a minute. How are you feeling? What's your name?"  
I looked up at Ryan with my sharp blue and gray eyes. His eyes spoke that he really did want to know, he was truly curious.  
"Uhm...to be truthful, Ryan, I think this is the most nervous I have ever been in my life. I'm Kylee Urban, by the way." I smiled with my white teeth, and the question I dreaded came next.  
"We heard rumors that you had an accident when you were thirteen. Would you care to explain that to us?" He looked sincere, like he wanted an answer again, but also worried he was hurting me by asking this.  
"Uhm...well, I was walking home from school one day and a couple of kids decided to pick on me because I'm different and a freak. Uhm. Let's say they hurt me pretty bad, and left me laying in the road with no help. The had hit my head against the sidewalk several times, causing memory damage. Someone was nice enough to pull over and get me to the doctor. I woke up from a coma about a month after the accident, and I didn't remember almost anything. The only thing I could remember was everything about music. Piano, singing, and guitar were all I knew for a long time, about a year." I choked back a few tears that were threatening to fall. "If I didn't have music in my life during that time, the doctors say my body might hace given up."  
"Wow, Kylee, that is such a touching story." Ryan put a gentle hand on my shoulder, and smiled reassuringly at me. My attention was caught by a door closing.  
He had midnight black hair. Light gray eyes like smoke. He was so tall, he towered well over a foot of me. He wore mostly black and gray, and had black eye liner around those smokey gray eyes, giving him a mysterious look. Something tugged at my heart again, and he looked down into my eyes. I knew him. I knew I did! I just...where did I know this stranger from?

ADAM POV  
This was Kylee. My best friend from so long ago...didn't she remember me? Why wouldn't she run to me? Tears stung at my eyes as I remembered.  
Oh. That's right. She doesn't remember me, because her family never told her about me. They wanted her to forget about me. Wanted her to grow up "normal."  
The woman before me was far from normal. Her black hair cascaded down her back in gentle spirals. Her gray and blue eyes flashed bright in the lights, the brightest of the stars in all of heaven. Her skin was a milky white, it clashed with the darkness of her hair. She was so short, and so slim, as she always was. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black vest over a dark gray shirt and tall, red boots. Leave it to her to still have those boots. Her eyes were circled in black eye liner, and had sparkles on the lids. I was snapped out of my trance by Ryan.  
"Well, Adam? What's the verdict?" He asked.  
"I'm going to Hollywood!" I exclaimed, and smiled brightly. He smiled, too, giving me a high five. Kylee walked into the room, and my eyes followed her.

Kylee POV  
I walked into the judging room slowly, smiling at each of the judges. "Yo dawg!" Randy shouted, and I smiled at him again. "Hey, everybody!" I waved and stood in my spot. All of the judges smiled at me, even Simon, who surprised me.  
"You're Kylee, wow, your story is so amazing! You are one tough girl, aren't you?" Paula smiled at me, eyes showing she was intersested.  
"Music brought me back, I don't think it was my body. I think I had to stay alive to do music. It's my purpose." I smiled, and all of the judges liked this answer.  
"And what will you singing for us today, darling?" Simon asked, trying not to sound interested.  
"I will be singing 'My Immortal' by Evanesence. Does that sound good?" I stated and asked.  
"Sounds great! Start whenever you want!" Kara smiled at me.  
I took a deep breath, getting the sounds of the music in my head so I could sing along. One...no turning back...two...getting there...three...start.  
"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me." I was shocked that they let me sing that much, and they seemed shocked that they had to stop me. I was shocked, too.  
That was the first time in a long time I'd hit all of the notes perfectly, my voice didn't even crack. It didn't shake either.  
"Yo, yo, Kylee, dawg. You are the bomb! You hit all of those notes! That was impressive, dawg, impressive!" Randy clapped along with Paula, who was standing and smiling.  
"Kylee, what I like about you is you feel the music, you don't belt out the notes and try to sing, you sing from the heart. I really enjoyed your voice, it was beautiful!" Kara was smiling, too, and it made me smile even more getting this good feedback.  
"Kylee, I don't even know what to say! Brava!" Paula smiled at me, and I giggled softly looking over to Simon.  
"I think we have our next American Idol." Simon stated. Oh. My. GOD. He likes me!  
"Well, I think it's safe to say you have four yeses! Congratulations, you're going to Hollywood!" Kara and Paula both said. "Thank you, so much!" I grabbed my ticket and ran into the hall, I could no loner keep my tears back, I was smiling and crying so hard! Ryan was hugging me because he, too, wanted me to get through. Even through all my tears, I saw a dark figure in a corner, eying us slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Two chapters up in one night! Maybe a couple more tomorrow...I'm hoping this will be a long story! This is my first, so be nice! Please read, rate and review! Oh, and I'm open to any suggestions or stories people want me to write! Alright, thanks!**

A knock on my door. Who could that be? I was in a hotel in Hollywood, I came early just to get used to where I would be. I opened the door to my hotel room slowly, and I saw a girl from earlier.  
"Uhm...Allison? Why are you here and how did you know I was here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes because she had woken me up.  
"I am so sorry to wake you up, but I just remembered something I needed to tell you because I feel like we are friends and I just can't keep this from you and oh my gosh I can't believe I almost forgot! Oh, and Ryan told me you'd be here and I had to knock on every door in the hotel, but I finally got you!" Allison, she was like my sister already.  
"Well, come in! I'm just in here alone and everything, so you are welcome to stay if you would like!" I smiled at her, and she came into my room sitting in a chair at the desk. "So what do you need to tell me, Alli?"  
"Oh, well. Uhm. That guy, Adam Lambert, was TOTALLY looking at you and Ryan when you were hugging! And he wasn't looking at you and Ryan in a jealous way, or looking at you OR Ryan in a creepy way, he had this pained expression on his face, and I swear I saw him crying! Kylee...do you know him? I mean, he seemed really upset about seeing you." I looked down at a cup of coffee in my hands, and blew into it softly. Did I know him? I wanted to cry when I saw him, too, and I wanted to hug him. So badly. And my heart felt like it was being ripped out when Alli said he was crying and looked upset. I couldn't possibly feel this way for someone that I had never spoke to!  
"Allison, you know about my accident. I've always felt that my parents left out a big part of my life, that they didn't tell me everything I forgot. When I saw that Adam guy today it was like...I found the missing piece. I wanted to cry when I saw him, and I almost hugged him at least five times. I don't know what's wrong with me...I don't know anything about him, and yet I know him! And I just want to be with him..." I layed my head down on the table, and closed my eyes. "Kylee...I'm so sorry about your accident. Maybe you do know Adam! I could ask him! I won't tell him I talked to you, I promise! A few of us are in Hollywood, we were all going to get together and have a meeting! Do you want to come? PLEASE say yes! I need you there! And I can ask him while we are there! C'mon, please! PLEASE!" "YES, I will go! Calm down, woman, geez! Aren't you ever tired?" I asked, going over to my bed and laying down. She took the spare bed a laughed at me, as I fell into a gentle sleep.

ADAM POV  
I couldn't sleep. Not once did my eyes close last night and a picture of her didn't pop into my head. I couldn't sleep. I just thought about her. Every second, and more. It would be bad if she wasn't so wonderful. She is such a nice person. She is always smiling, and her laugh is so sweet. I bet her singing voice is beautiful just like her...NO.  
I just found my sexuality...and now I'm questioning it? I can't be doing this to myself! I like men! MEN! But. Kylee...she's so perfect...more than any man could ever be. She's everything. Everything I need to be alive.  
I want her back.

KYLEE POV  
When I awoke in the morning, Alli was standing in front of the window in a dress with black and white leggings. She looked very pretty. The dress was silver, and she had Converse high tops with the dress.  
It only took me thirty minutes to take a shower, dry my hair and do my make up. I decided to wear purple skinny jeans with cuts in them that were very tight, high heel black boots and a black corset/vest. I smiled at myself in the mirror. Wow, even I thought I looked good today.  
"Kylee...I want you to drive to the coffee shop. I don't really like driving much, and your car is so much cooler!" Alli pleaded with me until I gave in. The car ride was fun. It was about twenty minutes, and the whole time Alli and I screamed to Aerosmith. We both decided they were the best band ever. Smiling, we pulled up to a nice coffee shop in my Corvette, me trying to go slow as to not scare Alli. "KRIS! HI! LOOK! I BROUGHT HER!" Alli screamed out of the window to a modest looking man, maybe in his early twenties. He smiled over at us, and added a wave. "I'll see you inside, Adam is running late!" Kris shouted back, rolling his eyes at the last part. Adam...  
Once inside, Alli sat by Kris, leaving me to sit in half of the booth by myself. Kris ordered all of us coffee, Alli ordered bagels for all of us, and I ordered fruit salads for us all. We were waiting to actually eat until Adam got here.  
"So, Kylee, your story is spreading pretty fast. That's truly amazing. I'm Kris Allen, by the way." His voice was as modest as his looks, and I smiled.  
"Nice to meet you Kris." I took a sip of my coffee and then ate a strawberry, smiling at Alli when I realized we had just done the same thing. "That was wei-"  
"I'm so so sorry, Kris and Allison! I barely slept last night, I was up all night thinking, and I fell asleep in the shower this morning because I got too relaxed and I just woke up like an hour ago!" The voice came from behind me, and I kept still.  
"AN HOUR AGO? THEN WHY IN SAM HELL DID IT TAKE YOU THIS LONG TO GET HERE, ADAM?" Kris wasn't really mad just...shocked.  
"I had to straighten my hair and put on make up and get dressed! I'm sorry!" Adam slid into the seat next to me, but I was looking outside and he didn't really notice me. "It won't happen again, I promise!"  
"You bet it won't!" Allison giggled, making the two men roll there eyes at her childish behavior. I layed my head against the window, making a thud.  
"Damn, Kylee, keep hittin' your head against stuff like that and your gonna have another accident!" Allison giggled, and I rolled my eyes. I felt Adam's eyes on me, so I turned around to face him.  
"Okay, do you have a problem with me or something? Because I'm pretty sure you were stalking me with your eyes when I was hugging Ryan and you followed me outside to my car. If your planning any funny business...I know Kung-Fu." I lied on the last part, and his eyes widened for a second.  
"Kylee Ane Urban, you have no clue why I did that." Adam's face was close to mine, and he was speaking low so only I could here him. And...had he just said my full name?  
"How do you know my name?" I asked, keeping my voice low. "How do you know anything about me if we've never talked in my life?"  
"Oh, so they really did keep well to their threat. Humph. I was hoping it was a bluff. Maybe you'll remember sometime." He drew his face back and turned his attention to Kris, and they started a conversation on Lord knows what. Allison passed me a napkin:

Wow, that was kinda weird!  
You two totally had like...a moment! It was kinda cute!  
I'm gonna ask him when I get him alone. Don't worry! I'm on the case!  
Love, ALLI

I looked at her and smiled, rolling my eyes playfully. This day would be eventfull.

ADAM POV  
She is so lucky I did not just kiss her right then and there. It would have been so easy! Our lips were so close, her breath so hot and sweet...  
No. I can't have these thoughts now. If people saw me getting hot and my pants growing...life would be over. Wow, that would feel good to have her give me one...  
"Adam, do you know Kylee? Why were you crying about her yesterday? Why do you look sad everytime you get around her?" Kris! Could he not have asked this in...private! I looked over to blush when I saw Kylee...but she wasn't there. She must have gone to the bathroom. Allison, however, was there.  
"Uhm. Yeah. I do know her, better than anyone. I grew up with her, she taught me what I know about music. I was crying because...she doesn't remember me...her parents never told her about me after the accident because they didn't want her to remember me. And I'm upset when I get around her because...I remember all the good times I've had with her and I know she doesn't." I looked down and blushed. "And I'm upset because I just want to hold her...hug her...and I can't because she doesn't know me."  
"Adam...that is so sad..." Kris stated the obvious. I'd have to get on him for that, mental note. "Losing a friend and not really losing them must be tough."


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! Chapter Three is out! Hoot and hollar! I really appreciate anyone who is reading this story, thank you so much!

KYLEE POV  
"So. Does anyone wanna sing for us? I wanna hear what I'm up against!" Kris grinned, ear to ear. Alli shook her head, there would be no singing from her. Adam looked hesitant. I nodded slowly.  
"I will. Uhm. I need someone to sing with me, preferably a guy." Adam looked to me when I said this, and nodded. We were all standing next to a pond now, instead of in the shop. "How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home."  
"Wake me up." Adam looked at me.  
"Wake me up inside" "I can't wake up."  
"Wake me up inside."  
"Save me!"  
"Call my name and save me from the dark."  
"Wake me up."  
"Bid my blood to run."  
"I can't wake up."  
"Before I come undone."  
"Save me!"  
"Save me from the nothing I've become. Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life." I looked into Adam's eyes as I sang, and got a picture of a little girl and boy playing on a playground, both with midnight black hair.  
"Wake me up."  
"Wake me up inside" "I can't wake up."  
"Wake me up inside."  
"Save me!"  
"Call my name and save me from the dark."  
"Wake me up."  
"Bid my blood to run."  
"I can't wake up."  
"Before I come undone."  
"Save me!"  
"Save me from the nothing I've become."  
"I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside."  
"Bring me to life. Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead."  
"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me."  
"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything."  
"Without thought, without voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here. There must be something more."  
"Bring me to life!" Another picture, this time the same kids, but a little older. The boy was running after the girl, both giggling and smiling and wearing all black.  
"Wake me up."  
"Wake me up inside" "I can't wake up."  
"Wake me up inside."  
"Save me!"  
"Call my name and save me from the dark."  
"Wake me up."  
"Bid my blood to run."  
"I can't wake up."  
"Before I come undone."  
"Save me!"  
"Save me from the nothing I've become."  
"I've been living a lie. There's nohing inside."  
"Bring me to life..." Adam had taken my hand in his, holding it against his chest, and he hadn't even realized it yet because his eyes were closed.  
"Wow, you both are great!" Kris smiled at us, and Adam opened his eyes and smiled at Kris. He looked at what he was holding, and blushed, letting my hand go.  
"Guys, I need ot talk to Kylee." Adam gave Kris and Alli a look. "Please excuse us." The two others nodded and Adam took me away from the crowd. He sat me down under a cherry blossom and stayed standing.  
"Adam, what is it? You look so...distrought." My voice was gentle toward him. "Well. Kylee..." Adam picked a flower from the tree and placed it in my hair, smiling softly at me. He took out his wallet. "Your parents didn't exactly lie to you, I guess, but they didn't tell you the whole truth. Kylee...you know me, and you always have. I was there when you were born, on Halloween. I grew up with you, I learned about music from you, Kylee. We spent every day together. When I got into Rock 'N' Roll, we both did. Your parents didn't like that...and they tried to break us up. It turns out they didn't need to...those kids did it for you. Then when you were in the coma, I came to see you every day for three weeks. I had to move after that..." Adam rested his head in his hands, and passed me his wallet. Upon opening it, I found pictures of me as a kid, and Adam was with me in all of them. In one of them we were...KISSING? WE WERE KISSING? ADAM LAMBERT WAS MY FIRST KISS?

ADAM POV I saw her eyes widen. Those beautiful eyes...she must be to THE picture. My favorite picture. I touched my lips thinking about it. The only reason I ever turned gay...to liking guys...was because I knew Kylee was the only girl for me. I thought she was dead. DAMNIT. If Kylee sees those pictures...  
"Adam...I can't believe...oh ADAM!" She stood up and ran to me, hugging me very tight. "Adam, I can't believe they didn't tell me about you! You...ADAM!" "I'm here now, with you. That's all that matters, Kylee."


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh, I don't have too many views on this story, but for my first...I THINK IT'S GREAT! Anyway, thanks to everyone who is reading this! :)

ALLI POV (ME: YAY)  
Wow, I cannot believe how close Adam and Kylee are now! I am SO happy for them! Adam...seems hesitant to be around her though. That makes me sad! I mean...I definitely know about the pictures of him on the internet...but c'mon! He still likes her, and he probably has for a long time! I mean...they have known each other practically FOREVER. Imma ask him why he's being so WEIRD. Whoa, it's so late! It's like...nine at night! I need sleep, people! Wait, I need to say that out loud!  
"Guys, it is SO late! We NEED to go to sleep! Like, now! Or we can't hang out tomorrow, too!" I giggled, and the others nodded. Adam, I noticed, was looking at Kylee with a loving look in his tired eyes. How sweet was that?  
"Yeah, we should all get going. I'll call you all in the morning and see where we all want to meet up. Bye!" Kris smiled at us and walked to his car. Kylee waved to Adam and Kris, then motioned for me to come to her so we could leave. "Uhm...gimme a sec, I need to talk to Adam!" I smiled, shoving her away.  
"Uh...what do you need Allison?" Adam asked, looking confused as possible. I gave a little giggle.  
"YOU LIKE HER, MISTER! DON'T YOU LIE, EITHER!" I exclaimed.  
"Uhm...who do I like? And don't be so loud...Kylee could be listening."  
"KYLEE! I mean...Kylee! You totally are into her! I know because you look her like you want to plant one on her all the time and you just stare at her in this loving way! Adam, you need to at least hug her or something! I know about the pictures, but you are really into Kylee and I don't want you to miss out on this chance! Now...GO!" I smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes. "Fine..."

ADAM POV  
"Uhm...Kylee? You're not just going to leave your best friend here without a hug tonight, are you?" I asked in a soft voice from behind her. She spun around, and smiled softly.  
"Of course not!" She exclaimed, jumping into my arms. I embraced her around the waist, and she layed her head on my chest. Well, technically it was just above my stomach, or on my stomach rather, because she is so short. I think it's so cute...  
I could smell her, and it was driving me mad. It was such a beautiful smell...something like wine and vanilla. I held her close, trying to show her how fast my heart beat when she was with me. "Kylee...maybe just me and you can do something tomorrow? Kris and Allison can hang out, and we can just. Go to the mall or something, if you'd want." I spoke softly to her, and I could even hear the love in my voice.  
"Yeah, Adam, that would be great. I'll see you tomorrow. Uhm. Meet me at the coffee shop around...ten. Knowing you...it'll be at least ten thirty, though." She giggled playfully, a musical and sweet sound. I swear, she could just stand on stage and do that, and win the whole damn competition. "I'll be on time...just for you." I leaned down and kissed her head, pulling away from her to see a soft pink blush. Good. "Bye, Kylee."

KYLEE POV  
He kissed my head! AH! And...we practically have a date! AH! Oh my gosh! I need to...pick out something to wear and make sure I look good and...WHAT AM I DOING? Adam is just a friend. A friend and that's ALL. He can't be anything else, we've known each other for so long! Still, I couldn't help but think about him as I fell into a dream filled sleep.

I met Adam at the coffee shop, and I was in black skinny jeans that had white splatters on them, and knee-high, heeled, silver boots. My corset was silver with black lacing. I had my hair straight and slightly teased and messy. Black and silver eyeliner. I dunno...I liked this outfit. "Wow, you look great!" Adam smiled, he was in a black dress shirt and ripped, faded white jeans with a sparkly tux jacket on overtop. I admired his silver, loose tie. His tie was silver. He had black Converse on. I giggled softly.  
"So do you! Hey, our color pallet is the same!" He looked at me, then himself and laughed. "Hey, we do!" He smiled brightly at me, and then added. "Great minds think alike, I suppose!" *****  
Breakfast was amazing, Adam was all smiles and kept telling me stories about us when we were little kids. I felt like I didn't know myself at all! Evidentally, Adam's cousin Christopher had married Adam and I when we were twelve! "So wait...we're married?" I asked, giggling as I looked up from a drawing I was doing of Adam. He nodded!  
"Of course! Unless the pretty lady would like a divorce?" He asked, giving me a puppy dog face.  
"Not in your wildest dreams!" I giggled as I shaded his eyes. "I'm glad we are married, that means I don't have to worry about finding anyone!"  
"...Were you looking?" His face and tone had suddenly gotten serious. "I-...No! Of course not, I don't look for people, I just let them come to me!" I smiled. "...Why do you ask?" "...No reason!" He took a drink of his coffee and I giggled. His hair was so fun to do, because it was in a half mohawk and was spikey in other places. It looked so cute on him!  
"Hm...I really like drawing you, Adam. Your so complex." "Uhm...thanks...I think." I nodded.  
"It's a good thing!" He reached across the table and grabbed my hand, holding it gently. "H-how can I finish drawing you if I don't have my hand?"  
"Don't worry about that drawing. Just worry about me...and you. That's all that counts now that we have each other again." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I really enjoy writing this story! Please, please review! I haven't gotten any yet :(**

KYLEE POV Adam wanted to go to the mall...REALLY bad! He wouldn't stop talking about it...so finally I gave in. Malls kind of freak me out because there are a lot of people, and they are really loud! But, I'll deal if Adam really wants to go.  
I cannot believe how close we are. Obviously, we have known each other forever but...I forgot about him. Everytime Adam or I brings the accident up...we just want to cry. I can't believe my parents would keep such a sweet guy away from me! Adam really cares about me, and he tells me he hopes nothing ever happens to me again, he couldn't deal with losing me. Sometimes when we are walking together, I notice he gets weird looks. I don't really care what people think about him, he is such a wonderful person in my mind that nothing could ever change that opinion. "AWH! Kylee! Look at the puppies! They are so so cute! I want one! Can we get one? Please please please!" Adam begged me, looking at me with puppy eyes.  
"Uhm...I...we don't live together...Adam...it's up to you..." I stammered out.  
"Oh! Yeah...guess I was just...thinking about the future...I guess..." Adam blushed, bright red. "I mean! Not that I plan on living with you in the future...I mean...not that it wouldn't be great to live with you! I mean...I mean..."  
"Adam, I would love to live with you, too." I smiled, resting a hand on his arm. "THEN WILL YOU? PLEASE? I HAVE A HOTEL I'M STAYING AT RIGHT NOW AND I WOULD LOVE TO BE WITH YOU ALL THE TIME! PLEASE!" Adam shocked me by his sudden outburst, and I smiled. I was at a loss for words, so I simply nodded. He picked me up and hugged me, tight to his chest. I felt his heart fluttering in his chest. Why was it doing this? "I'm gonna go get a puppy! Stay here!" When he ran off, I pulled my phone off and texted Allison.

ME: Hey Alli? What does it mean when a guy asks you to live with him?  
Allison: Well...usually it means the guy likes you. And I don't mean he likes you as a friend...I mean he likes you as a future girlfriend or wife. Why?  
ME: Well...I kinda just said yes to Adam when he asked me if I'd live with him. Does that mean Adam likes me?  
Allison: I guess so! Hehe(: That is SO cute! Kris says congratulations, you love birds! He also wants to know when the wedding is? lol(:  
ME: OMG. Shut it, Kris! Hehe(: Uhm...ask Kris what it means when a guy's heart flutters.  
Allison: He said it means that either A. He is getting turned on. B. He is in love with someone. C. He is being touched by someone he loves or D. All of the above(: He also wants to know why?  
ME: Well...Adam hugged me and his heart was fluttering like crazy! Allison: Oh. MY. GOSH.(: That is so great! He probably like is in l-o-v-e! With YOU. You guys should get married and have little rock star babies!(:  
ME: Okay...Alli...that was a little weird.

"Hey...weren't you on American Idol?" Some guy exclaimed from behind me. I turned around to see a preppy looking guy, looking at me with a hungry look.  
"Uhm...yeah. I'm here 'cause I made it to Hollywood week." I answered, trying to sound polite.  
"I am SUCH a fan! You have such a great voice and you look so sexy while you sing." He smirked at me, and stepped closer.  
"Uhm...thanks..." I said, hoping Adam would come out. Luckily he did, but right as the stupid kid kissed me! Adam pulled him off of me with force, growling a little.  
"Do not. EVER. Touch her, fag." Adam said through clenched teeth.  
"No, you see, I think you have this whole thing wrong. YOU are the one that kisses guys, I have seen the pictures. So clearly YOU are the FAG." The guy said. I was shocked in place.  
"W-wh-what p-pictures?" I asked. Adam turned to me with a look. "Kylee...don't worry about it...he's lying..." He said, a hurt and shocked look in his eyes.  
"No I'm not. Look." The kid walked over to me, and held out his phone. On the screen, clear as day, was Adam...my Adam...making out with some guy. I felt hot tears swell up in my eyes, and fall down my cheeks.  
"Oh, so he's lying Adam? HE IS? I think YOU are the one lying!" I screamed, hurt and shocked. I felt my heart break in a thousand pieces. "Stay away from me! I don't want to talk to you EVER again!"  
I ran from the mall, running to a bench. I put my head in my hands, sobbing into them, hot tears falling. My body was shaking, heart shattering. I felt like the world was coming to an end around me. I could not stand it. I walked for about an hour, all the way back to my hotel, to see Kris on my bed.  
"Kylee...Adam told me..." He said with an understanding look in his eyes. I rushed forward to hug him, crying into his shoulder.  
"He was using me as a cover up, Kris. He never cared about me. I know we weren't dating but...why did he have to lead me on? Why? Why did he have to choose me?"  
"Kylee. He really does care about you. Right now he is in his hotel room crying...watch." He went over to a laptop, I assumed he brought with him, and turned on the webcam. A live video of Adam, curled on his bed crying, appeared on the screen.  
"Kylee...no...no...p-please..." Adam was stammering, over and over. I walked over to the laptop and touched the screen.  
"Adam..." I spoke softly. He jumped, opening his eyes and looking at the screen.  
"KYLEE! I'm s-so sorry! I-I should h-have t-told you! Y-you we-weren't supposed t-to find o-out that w-way! P-please f-forgive me! P-please!" He exclaimed, crying harder. I sighed softly.  
"Come over here, Adam. Bring the puppy." I said softly. He smiled the brightest smile ever, and the picture went out.  
I couldn't stay mad at him. And...who cares if I can't date him? I can still be good friends with him, and his boyfriend. Right? So what if I'll always have feelings for him. I can deal. No big deal. Right?

**Wow. This was depressing. What a terrible way to find out. Look forward to a BIG shock in the next chapter(: Also, RATE! PLEASE?**


End file.
